Recruitmen
by JegarJeger
Summary: Naruto (terpaksa) harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya setelah dia di rekrut oleh suatu badan Organisasi dunia. 10 menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat. Naruto merasa gundah di hatinya, bagaimana dengan keluarganya dirumah? anak-anak bahkan tak tahu kalau dia akan segera pergi.


...

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **I don't own anything, I swear**

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi koper dan tasnya yang berukuran besar tersebut sebelum ia mengangkatnya kedalam bagasi pesawat. suara bising pesawat yang _landing_ , lepas landas, bunyi roda Trolley koper calon penumpang serta bunyi deteksi tas sebelum masuk ke pintu pesawat sangat mengganggu telinganya. ingin rasanya dia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. iris safir birunya melirik ke arlojinya, 10 menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat ke Los Angeles.

 _"10 menit lagi pesawat kode AC21 segera berangkat menuju Los Angeles, silahkan untuk calon penumpang mengantri di pintu F. terima kasih"_

Dia menghela nafas ringan, andai saja dia tidak di rekrut oleh badan organisasi itu, mungkin Naruto masih berada disini dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah bersama keluarga. tentu saja, meskipun ia senang bisa bergabung dengan organisasi besar itu, tapi apalah artinya disaat yang sama ia harus meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya? terlebih tanpa memberitahu mereka berdua?

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto memandangi surat undangan dari badan Organisasi dunia tersebut. ia sudah membacanya berulang kali, tak terhitung. mungkin... ratusan kali. bahkan badan Organisasi itu sudah berbicara dengan Naruto melalui via Webcam. Naruto pun menyetujui perekrutan itu disana. mereka butuh tenaga Naruto untuk menjadi staff ahli disana._

 _"baiklah tuan Uzumaki, ku tunggu kedatanganmu disana"_

 _"iya. terima kasih" ucap Naruto, mengakhiri via percakapannya melalui video._

 _Bahkan dia sudah memberitahu ini semua pada istrinya, Hinata. dan mengatakan kalau dia harus segera ke LA karena suatu urusan._

 _sebetulnya Hinata senang karena Naruto ikut bergabung dengan badan Organisasi dunia itu, tapi masalahnya.. pasti dirumah akan sendirian. tidak ada lagi seorang suami yang tidurnya susah di bangunin, tidak ada lagi suami atau ayah yang makan banyak saat sarapan dan makan malam, tak ada lagi seorang ayah yang sering bermain dengan anak-anak, dan tak ada lagi suara yang sering mengucap sapa tiap pagi dan malam._

 _"maaf ya, untuk sementara aku tak disini dulu. tapi aku janji, kalau ada waktu.. aku akan segera pulang" ucap Naruto, sibuk mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya ke koper._

 _Hinata yang membantu Naruto packing menganggukan kepalanya. "tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku mengerti. Badan organisasi itu sangat membutuhkanmu" ucapnya._

 _Naruto pasti merindukan suara lembut istrinya. ia merindukan surai indigo dan manik lavendernya yang indah di kedua mata milik sang istri tercinta._

 _"iya. aku titip anak-anak ya?"_

 _"Iya, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata. tapi Naruto bisa mendengar jelas suara istrinya yang terdengar gemetar. seperti ingin menahan isak tangis, pasti dia akan merindukan dirinya._

 _Sebelum ia pergi besok, Naruto menepuk lembut kepala istrinya. ia tersenyum halus. "kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak sendirian, masih ada anak-anak disini yang bisa mengganti rindumu padaku"_

 _"iya Naruto-kun, aku tahu. tapi.. aku hanya khawatir, bagaimana dengan anak-anak? mereka ypasti merindukanmu" kata Hinata._

 _"tidak apa-apa. katakan saja pada mereka kalau aku sedang ada urusan, nanti mereka juga mengerti kok" Naruto meyakinkan, meskipun ia tahu kalau anak-anaknya akan mengira dirinya hanya mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarga. terutama anak sulungnya yang selalu berpikir bahwa ayahnya tak peduli soal keluarganya sendiri.  
_

 _"baiklah. kalau begitu, segera pergi tidur Naruto-kun, besok jangan sampai ketinggalan pesawat"_

 _"Iya"_

 _Naruto tersenyum. hanya_ _ini lah yang dapat menghibur istrinya. sayang sekali, besok dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi dan takkan sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anaknya._

 _"sebelum aku tidur, aku ingin lihat anak-anak dulu" ucapnya. Hinata mengerti kalau Naruto ingin berpamitan dengan kedua malaikat mereka sebelum tidur_.

 _Naruto berjalan ke kamar anak sulungnya, ia melihat putranya yang memiliki surai pirang yang sama seperti dirinya sudah tidur pulas. ya... cara tidurnya memang berantakan, tapi ini sudah jadi tipikalnya. anak pertamanya ini dikenal bandel dan suka mencari perhatian, Naruto mengkhawatirkan sikapnya itu selagi ia pergi, tapi Naruto yakin kalau putra sulungnya ini bisa menjaga diri. tentu saja, lagipula dia sudah besar kan?_

 _"Tou-san akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi, jaga ibu dan adikmu ya" Naruto berbisik ke telinga putranya itu. entah dia mendengar atau tidak yang penting Naruto sudah berpamitan dari sekarang._

 _Kemudian, lanjut ia ke kamar anaknya yang paling bungsu. dia tidur sembari memeluk erat boneka pandanya. dia sangat menggemaskan sekali, Naruto pasti merindukan cara tidur putrinya yang paling kecil ini. dengan pelan ia mengusap surai indigonya, dan berbisik..._

 _"nak, besok Tou-san mau pergi. jangan nakal dirumah ya, hormati ibumu dan sayangi kakakmu. oke?" ucapnya dan langsung mengecup kepala putrinya._

 _Naruto benar-benar harus pergi, di saat itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat si 'Kilat' dan si 'Bunga Matahari' kebanggaan-nya disini._

 **End Flashback**

Lamunannya pecah begitu seseorang langsung menepuk bahu Naruto.

"hei, kenapa melamun, cepat naik ke pesawatmu, 5 menit lagi akan segera pergi" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengghabiskan waktu 5 menit hanya untuk memikirkan mereka. "ma-maaf. aku hanya.. memikirkan Hinata dan anak-anak dirumah. rasanya tidak enak jika meninggalkan mereka sendirian, aku sedikit khawatir"

"mereka akan baik-baik saja. jangan khawatir" timpal Shikamaru.

"baiklah" Naruto mengangkat koper dan tasnya, dia akan segera berangkat ke LA. tapi.. sebelum ia melangkah kesana, Naruto menoleh sebentar ketemannya yang berambut nanas itu.

"Shikamaru.."

"hm?"

"Titip keluargaku ya dirumah?" ucap Naruto sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu pemeriksaan.

"iya, tenang saja. aku dan yang lainnya akan menjaga keluargamu" ucap si rambut nanas ini. Naruto yakin Shikamaru bisa mengganti posisi nya sementara di dalam pekerjaannya. tentu saja, dia ini kan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"dan untuk anakku, lihat perkembangannya ya. pastikan dia tidak berbuat nakal selagi aku pergi, kau mengerti?"

"hhh.. merepotkan. iya, iya, semuanya sudah kau pastikan Naruto"

"terima kasih, Shikamaru. kalau begitu aku pergi"

Shikamaru melihat Naruto berjalan ke pintu pemeriksaan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam pesawat. Naruto akan memulai petualangan barunya disana. Los Angeles. meninggalkan kota Konohagakure, Jepang.

 **END**

* * *

 **Kecepetan ya? atau justru lambat? maklum lah, Author masih newbie. jadi typo sama gaje bertebaran dimana-mana deh.., ini cuma Oneshot. aku suka banget bikin fic NaruHina family, abis mereka imut-imut sih :D**

 **AN** : Penasaran Naruto ikut organisasi apa? Silahkan dibaca Xover pertama bikinan aku namanya **"Totally Imposibbru!"** yaitu Xover _**NarutoXTotallySpies.**_ Bagi kalian yang tahu banget kartun Totally Spies, pasti paham siapa karakter-karakternya. Hehehe.. yang mau baca silahkan, yang tak mau, tak apa kok **:D** inget ya kawan itu Cuma Xover kok.

Sebetulnya itu Fic iseng sih, tapi nggak salah kan kalo aku bikin crossover ke Totally spies? ya untuk seru-seruan ajalah. Tidak ada maksud tertentu.

Oke, thanks yang udah baca ya. terima kasih readers!

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
